


[Podfic] a violent flash of purple

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: When Sherlock accidentally drops his towel, he ends up revealing a whole lot more than he’d intended.





	[Podfic] a violent flash of purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huddersandhiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huddersandhiddles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a violent flash of purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856131) by [hudders-and-hiddles (huddersandhiddles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huddersandhiddles/pseuds/hudders-and-hiddles). 



> The cover art gives a bit of a clue.  
> Porny porn with feels. I love it! Thank you, huddersandhiddles, for permission to pod!

 


End file.
